The Princess & The Mechanic
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. Sean's a talented, good looking mechanic whose boss is a money-hungry jerk. Emma is Daddy's little princess, who goes out to a bar when her boyfriend pisses her off. Sean and Emma meet, and have an unforgettable one night stand. Guess who Emma's father is? Sean's boss. Guess who Sean begins to fall in love with? His bosses daughter.
1. I Had Fun Tonight

"Everyone," barked Joey, "Go home!" his voice boomed in the garage by the echo it made.

The mechanics who worked in ' **Joeys Repair Shop** ' all turned, unzipping their dark blue jumpsuits and throwing their tools down.

Sean, a mechanic to the far right, growled as he slammed the hood of the car he worked on, down. "He's such a fuckin asshole." he muttered to his car partner, Jay.

It wasn't even noon yet, and Joey was sending them home, with no intention to give them more pay for sending them home without any notice. They were all full time workers, so this would screw up their usual pay. Their boss was a jerk.

Jay snickered bitterly and nodded, agreeing.

Jay and Sean always worked on cars together. They also liked to down booze hard together too at The Lex, a bar their friend Alex worked at. They've known another since highschool and Sean was 23, Jay 24.

"He use to be so cool. When he was one of us." Jay recalled. He wore his classic black hat, put on backwards, with his light brown hair peaking out from under. A cigerette hung on his ear, and he grabbed it to light it up as his full lips grabbed the end of it.

"Before he bought the shop out from under Tony." reminded Sean, shaking his head and narrowing his gorgeous blue eyes at Joey Nelson.

Joey was short, overly tanned, bald, and didn't even touch cars anymore. He wore his best suits, and spent more time at his 'high end' office downtown, trying to sell more cars.

Now Sean, Sean was ripped from head to toe. His smile contained two dimples but it took a lot to see him laugh. He was a little hot tempered, but he was also a good time when with the right people. Lets just say he was born on the other side of the tracks, who made his way in life by becoming this, a mechanic. He did pretty damn well for himself from where he grew up.

He had hair that was dark blonde and rested just above his shoulders that waved rather charmingly. His arms, or should I say triceps, was another great asset about him. He was always seen brushing his fingers back into his hair to push it back, or putting it back into a low sexy bun. The girls turned to mush when Sean Cameron walked by, but as shocking as it was, he didn't use his looks to fuck every girl he saw.

He's been actually single since his last crazy ex, Ellie.

Sean always believed the books and movies lied; they always claimed there was a difference with love and lust, but it should go hand and hand. . But girls, they always watched their chick flicks and expected more out of guys because of what those stupid writers put in their heads.

Take Ellie for example. Just after only 8 months of dating on and off, she wanted to say I love you, and move in with another. And that's when he called it quits.

Ellie worked at a Diner, just up the street from their shop. The guys always went there for lunch. It was still awkward, 5 months after the break up. She acted over him, but tried every chance she got.

"Lets go for lunch!" cheered Lucas, turning with Spinner. They were another pair of partners who worked on cars together.

Jay and Sean nodded.

Now Jay, Jay was the type who used his looks for easy hook ups. He had no shame. Jay was tall, lean, and an asshole but a funny one at that, and was always honest about it. He was a loyal friend though and a good mechanic too. Jay and Sean were the best Joey had, and as much as Joey tried to break their balls, they knew he'd never fire them.

Joey use to work with them, as a regular mechanic. From what Sean knew of him, he was alright with fixing them but better at selling .. He use to be quiet, but now he was an ear full, and he liked to complain that they, the workers, were pieces of shit because they never hit the mark selling point Joey wanted; even though they were the top repair garage in the state.

The guy was just a money hungry jerk now. He was supposedly a family man, but Sean's never met them. He had a wife, and two daughters supposedly.. but Sean's only seen the wife. Christine had come in a while ago. She was actually rather nice, and sweet, which was shocking for a woman like her to be with a man like Joey, but when she was around, Joey melted like butter. But, Sean hadn't seen her in a long time, she probably divorced his ass and that's why the guy was so miserable.

Anyways.

"Look like the ex is in, Seanny." purred Jay rather tauntingly, pulling into the Diner with his orange civic. Sean was in the passanger seat and rolled his eyes, as Lucas and Spin sat in the back laughing.

The guys got out, and went into the diner. As Jay said, there stood Ellie, taking someones order with a small notebook and pen in hand.

Sean cringed and didn't want her to see him, so they took a booth near the back. Unknowing to him, Ellie looked, and glanced twice, seeing him.

Sean sat with Jay next to him, the guys on the other side, picking up their menus. Sean rubbed his forehead and tried to just focus on the menu before Jay nudged him.

"Why don't you just make her day and go say hi."

"Screw off." snapped Sean.

He wished there was another place to eat on this street, but there wasn't, not unless you wanted food poisoning at Franks Restaurant. Sean would decide to starve if he could but he was so hungry after a full days hard work.

"Hey." she came over, and greeted. The red head with her emerald green eyes was almost quivering at her knees. Jay was having a hard time from holding himself back, laughing.

All the guys looked up, Sean clenched his jaw and looked back down.

"Hey." he cleared his throat, trying to go back to the menu..

"Cheeseburger combo please." Jay went straight to ordering, handing back his menu.

"Same." Lucas handed his back, then Spinner.

"Salad, the soup, and a side of fries."

Ellie gave Spinner a wierd look and then looked to Sean, Jay grabbed his menu from him and gave it to her.

"Fries and root beer." he muttered.

Ellie opened her mouth, wishing he'd say more to her, but her shoulders fell and she nodded, walking away.

"Ouch." laughed Spinner, getting a sip of his water from in the glass in front of him.

Lucas looked back, checking out Ellie's ass as she leaned on the diner counter to put the menus away. "I'd tap it once more." he suggested.

"Go ahead." sighed Sean.

Lucas got easily distracted by another waitress who walked by, a petite hour glass, long haired brunette, with 'Mia' on her name tag. She walked right by without noticing him, heels clicking away.

"Shit." he breathed.

Jay went on, ignoring Lucas drooling over the mysterious waitress.

"What you need Cammy, is a good one night stand." he said, slapping his hand on Sean's shoulder which Sean then shrugged off.

"I don't need help or advice from you for sex." he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you?" Jay asked, lifting an eyebrow and giving Sean a _'Don't lie this charming face'_ look, "Whens the last time you got laid?"

"You are getting rather grumpy." Spinner said father-like and concerned, finishing with a laugh.

Sean sighed and leaned back against his booth seat.

"Look at the girl in the corner, she's checkin you out man." Jay whispered, nodding to the girls in a booth far away, a blonde girl who had brown low lights in her hair, a cute botton nose and a nice body but-

Sean looked away carelessly, "Blondes aren't my type."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Fine, lets find you a brunette or blue haired girl or fuck! _Whatever_!"

"To Lexy's?" grinned Spinner, liking the sound of that. Spinner had quite the infatuation with one of Alexs employees, Holly J.

She was the cutest strawberry blonde girl he'd ever met, with an attitude! She was fancy, actually a snob really who use to be a rich girl but now worked in a rundown, downtown bar due to her parent's being broke now. It was building her character.

Jay cheered, "To Lexy's!"

((((((((((*****))))))))

"Emma, I get you're pissed at Peter," Manny whined, following Emma through a long line up at a bar that night, "But this bar is kind of dangerous. I heard someones been **shot** here."

It was a nice bar, you know, to the average people, but Emma and Manny were from 'upper class' family's, but that didn't mean they didn't party or sneak into bars like this, but never one so like... **this.**

It seemed more risky than the other bars they've been to, bikers were even lined up to enter, motorcycles parked on the side, cigerette smell everywhere and other girls their age were dressed up rather promiscuous and some had tattoos, or just bad attitudes. Emma had even bumped into a redhead (Ellie), who snapped at her.

"Watch it." she sneered, as the girls brushed by her.

"Sor-ry." Emma muttered, Manny giggling by her side and staying by anothers side.

Manny was a wild girl herself, don't get me wrong, even from an 'upper class' family, she liked to break the rules. She was wearing a tight black dress, which was short and revealed her best assets like her curves and breasts. There was nothing more Manny liked then crossing the 'wrong side of the tracks', but it wasn't Emma's thing. And Emma's Dad would KILL them if he found out they were downtown here

But Emma was a little drunk, upset, and that didn't go well with a girl like her who was use to control. She was a beautiful, blonde, long haired girl, with hazel sparkly eyes and a contagious smile and gorgeous body. She usually yelled at Manny when she brought her to places like this, only this time she was bringing Manny **here**.

She wanted to piss off her boyfriend, Peter, who had royally screwed up tonight by calling her 'Darcy' earlier today, who she was sure was his slimey fathers' assistant at the law firm Peter was working at and fooling around with behind her back. The fake extension haired bitch, as Manny called her.

Peter did always complain that Emma barely slept with him anymore; but that happened when you were lousy boyfriend.

UGH! And to think her Dad wanted her to MARRY him one day? Their Dads got along great, and Peter insisted he was head over heels for Emma, but when he didn't get what he wanted from her, he threw a tantrum like a baby.

"Lets just have a girls night!" Emma insisted, finally getting to the front of the line with the bouncer opening the door for them.

The place was crowded, lights a bit dimmed, tables and booths everywhere, a long bar with quite a few bartenders behind it and a juke box was playing loudly.

"Em. Let's not do anything you'll regret."

"Fine." Emma said, rolling her eyes. She wore a mini white skirt, that cut on one side and then a black quarter sleeve shirt that hugged her body snugly and fitted around her breasts perfectly. She looked great. Her hair was in a salon blow out.

"Hey sexy." winked an older tattooed guy walking by. Manny would of went for him, but Emma scoffed at him.

"No thankyou!" she headed to the bar, Manny giggled and following after her.

Emma didn't like bad boys.

(((**))

Sean didn't like blondes. He sighed and rolled his eyes to Jay when the two blondes, who were obviously fake blondes, wouldn't leave them be. But Jay seemed to be enjoying it.

Sean couldn't stand their stupidity as they used words like _'as if, like, and totally_.' Don't forget, _'Thats hot'_.

Sean overheard Spinner as he stood up, "I'm going to go see Holly J." he was headed for the bar.

"I'll come with you." Sean insisted, standing up. He wore dark blue jeans, and his white wife-beater, that hugged around his muscular chest and buff shoulders, biceps showing off. He shook his head as he followed Spinner to the bar and couldn't believe he had come here..

Why had he done that again?

((*))

"What can I get yeah?" A tall, skinny, well breasted brunette leaned on the counter in front of Manny and Emma

The girls sighed happily, seeing another girl from this over crowded with men place. So much for Girls night.

"Tequila." Emma begged, leaning on the counter in a begging way, "More tequila please." she even placed her hands together like a prayer.

Alex laughed at the girls desperation and grabbed a bottle as she glanced at Manny and back to Emma, "Rough night?" the girls were hot, she didn't mind flirting, even though they were probably straight.

"Classic question from the Bartender." Emma declared, "Now ask me how my day was."

Manny giggled with her and answered, "Their might be a drunk phone call later tonight where she breaks up with her loser boyfriend." she explained to Alex, glancing at Emma.

Emma nodded and shrugged. It was true. She wasn't even mad at Manny for saying it. Then again, she was rather drunk and yelped happily when Alex gave them the shots.

"Emma, Manny! What are you two doing here?"

They looked up next to Alex, noticing old highschool friend Holly J. Three years ago, she'd be caught dead in this place. Three years ago she'd also never be caught dead in simple blue hip hugging jeans and a GUESS t-shirt.

"Us? What about you?" Emma playfully asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex even laughed, glancing between them and could see these girls were probably also from the upper side like Holly J was. Holly Js parents had claimed bankruptcy, leading her here.

Luckily, Alex was desperate for a server with how busy this place got and Holly J actually had a good resume. It was a hate love relationship. Paige, Alexs girlfriend, made her give the girl a chance. Must be because the two were both alike and Paige knew what it was like to need money after being handed it so freely for so long.

Holly J actually turned out to be a great bartender.

Holly J laughed with the girls, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Manny lifted her two fingers up, and straightened up "Scouts honor."

Emma laughed and Holly J filled them up another round of shots before they heard her name called, and a guy with a buzz cut, chain around his neck, and red v-neck t-shirt came walking up to her.

He was cute; but he was usually not Holly Js type. Emma and Manny even shared a look and smile. His sheepish grin was adorable though and his eyes sparkled on Holly J.

Holly J turned and blushed, gazing back at the girls before she smiled and shook her head, turning to Spinner. "What do you want, monkey brain?"

He leaned on the bar, "you kill me with your mean words." he clenched his heart playfully before glancing at her friends when Sean parked next to him, looking up at the menu of drinks over the bar- not noticing the girls yet.

But boy did they notice him, even Emma, who wasn't the type to let looks get the best of her- but this one had a pull on her. She eyed the mysterious stranger who looked content on not even being in on the conversation, and just sitting alone like a lone wolf until Alex didn't even take his order, but just laid a beer down for him. He happily drank it with a quick nod at her.

They must be friends, Emma noted silently.

"Im Spinner." the other guy introduced.

Emma smiled and waved her hand, Manny was too busy tilting her head to check out the guy beside him, "and your friend?" she asked. Emma resisted rolling her eyes and smiled, Manny was never shy.

Sean glanced over, and did a double take at the girl, not the one staring at him, but the blonde behind her who locked eyes with him before turning her head when Manny stepped up and blocked his view.

Damn.

"This is Sean." Spinner introduced.

"Im Manny Santos." the hot brunette introduced herself. Sean turned his head to the petite long haired brunette standing at his side. She was attractive, but he wasn't looking, nor interested.

"Hey." he said dryly, looking back down to his mug, raising it up to his mouth to take a sip as awkward silence fell over them.

Mannys mouth dropped, and looked over her shoulder to Emma, wondering what she did wrong. Usually it was easy to pick up any guy she wanted. Emma just shrugged cluelessly. She had never seen a guy do that to Manny Santos either.

"Emma and Manny went to my school." Holly J told Spinner.

"We were friends." Manny added.

From beside Spinner, Sean raised his head again, sneaking a glance at the blonde during their friends' conversation.

"Were we?" teased Holly J.

Emma felt eyes on her and tried to keep her eyes on her drink, sipping it softly and laying it back on the counter before narrowing her eyes slowly and caught him looking at her.

Her stomach made a weird knott in her stomach.

She tried to avoid his eyes.

"When you weren't trying to steal my place as captain on the cheerleading squad!" Manny insisted to Holly J, still joking with another as the two laughed

"Riiiiight!"

"Dude!" Jay's voice was heard, and he came over, smacking Sean's back, "Where the hell did you go? Those two blondes are good to go-" as he spoke, he stopped when he noticed Manny. His eyes did a double take on the girl and he turned from Sean towards her, trying to shut his mouth with a tight grin and chuckle as she raised an eyebrow up at him, putting a hand on her hip.

"I meant, to drive them home." he corrected himself, "Cause they need a ride..so, they're 'good to go'.."

"Charming." she taunted. She knew what he meant. Slime-ball. Really, attractive, sexy full lips, slime-ball.

Meanwhile, _holy Shit._ Jay had never seen a girl that made his pants feel so tight nor body go warm and heart even flutter. He wanted to laugh, not believing he actually felt that.

. "Fuck." he admitted out loud, glancing down her hot little tight body and back up to that gorgeous face of hers.

She gave a sassy 'what?' look, but before Jay could talk, Alex chimed in. "Who wants a free shot? On the house?"

They all raised their hands. Jay raised his shot near Manny's when they each got one, smirking and said to her, "Cheers, Dimples."

Manny cornered her eyes, taking the shot, but ended up smiling. She liked the nickname but wouldn't allow him to know it.

(((*)))

"What happened to those blondes?" Sean asked Jay, humor in his voice and playing pool with him now at the side of the bar.

The girls and Spinner were drinking at a near-by table as they and Lucas played a few rounds of pool.

Jay ripped his eyes off of the hot brunette who sat at the table .

"Don't patronize me." he said in a playful manner to Sean who was making fun of Jay's odd, not usual, choice of leaving behind a chance with two hot blondes, for just one mystery girl who hadn't even given him one shot yet. Lucas laughed too.

"You want her." Sean said notably, seeing Jay look back at the blondes friend. Strange thing was, Sean was a little glad Jay was going for Manny and not the blonde; blondes were usually Jays type but Sean didn't want him going for _this_ blonde. **He** wanted this blonde.

The top and tight little skirt Emma wore made her look **really** fuckable, but at the same time asked for respect. She had this shy but confident look about her. She was curious too, always looking around, and always making sure to be aware of her surroundings and one foot away from guys who came to hit on her. She was flirty, but cautious- which not a lot of girls in here were.

Sean got lost looking at her, and was confused by his own feelings. Did he want to fuck her, or ask her out on a date?

He swallowed, looking away.

Girls like her were usually high maintenance which also, was not his type. In fact, they were from separate worlds, he was 'trash' in their world, .But as much as Sean was trying to convince himself Emma was not his type, he couldn't rip his eyes off her.

"Of course I want her." it was Jay's turn, and he grabbed the pool stick, chalking it up as he gazed at Manny laughing with their group of friends. "I've never seen someone look so fuckable but dateable at the same time."

"I know what you mean." Sean muttered, leaning on the table and eyes hard on Emma.

Jay looked over, wondering what he meant and then smirked, catching Sean eying the blonde. "You sly dog." he teased, never seeing Sean look so infatuated by a girl before or stare so hard.

((**))

"God he's so hot." Manny muttered to Emma, staring at Jay, watching him play pool with his friends now.

"Manny, you just hit on his friend." Emma giggled, holding a martini glass. She had a pink one, as did Manny, and Holly J held a green martini.

Emma was glad she could have a semi girls night on this awful night due to Peter; minus Spinner drinking a beer in the middle, but he was really enjoying girl talk too.

"That was before I knew he _existed."_ Manny then whimpered and groaned, "What's taking him so long to come back over here?

Manny watched him and stared at his movements, he was so smooth and confident.

She bit her lip, turning to face Emma, "Lets go over."

"No!" Emma didn't want to, she glanced back, and she just got that dangerous vibe off them. They were for sure the boys her Dad use to warn her about.

The one with the mad muscles and piercing blue eyes that Manny was all over an hour ago, he was the one scaring Emma the most. I mean, who even said **no** to Manny Santos? He had to be crazy. And not only was he extremely sexy, but he hadn't even **smiled** since he had come in nor even flirt with anyone yet could have anyone in this room. He must be some murderer on parole or something.

They just seemed like Bad news.

"Fine, I'm going."

"Manny!" Emma helplessly watched her go.

Emma tossed her head back a little boredly as she waited for Manny to do whatever the hell she thought she was doing. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair to then gaze back at them for her eyes to lock on Sean, who must of been watching her for a while because his eyes were burning on her and she sucked in a breath.

He looked away, and she blinked and looked away too, her body feeling warm; too warm. Who the hell put on the heat in a bar!?

It finally came to the point that Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. Manny was bent over the pool table, Jay behind her, showing her how to play pool. She smiled and shook her head, turning back to Spinner, Holly J and now Alex who came to sit and share drinks with them.

Manny hit the ball into the net and squealed happily, "Em! Did you see?"

Jay chuckled, stepping back but kind of missed Manny's ass grinding into him, he sized her up as she now waited for him to shoot.

Lucas and Sean shot another a look, hating that Jay was tearing their game apart for this girl. Lucas then looked to 'Em', who Manny had referred to, and smirked seeing her not looking so as entertained.

"Don't worry," Lucas teased, sliding in next to her. Alex even glanced between and gave Lucas a warning glance not to fuck with her new customers. "He'll have her home by midnight."

Sean was staring to play pool again with Manny and Jay.

"You should loosen up a bit." Lucas told Emma, sliding his hand down her back from the stool she sat on. She turned her head to shoot him a look he hesitated at.

"I'll give you two seconds to get your hand off me." Emma said with a serious tone and then plastered a fake smile.

"I wouldn't mess with her." Manny teased from behind, looking over.

"Yikes." Lucas even said, lifting his hands in a 'white flag' kind of way. Sean even glanced over with a smirk.

"Have some drinks." Holly J told Emma, "On me, for having to deal with these idiots."

"I second that." joked Alex.

(((**)))

Emma took another shot with Alex the next hour, for someone she barely knew two hours ago, the two were getting along fabulously.

"Ugh, what was that!?" Emma felt the burning sensation go down her throat.

Sean and Lucas were now playing pool. Jay had vanished with Manny.

"Patron." smirked Alex, resting her shotglass on the table upside down like a true drinker.

"Isn't that stuff ..illegal?" Emma wrinkled her nose cutely, still not able to get the taste out of her mouth and was **definitely** drunk now. "I feel the room spinning. Do you?"

The guys behind playing pool laughed, Sean and Lucas now taking their own shots of patron and took it a little easier than Emma did. Emma almost stared, impressed.

"I'm the owner. I get what I want." shrugged Alex.

Emma stared, kind of jealously even. She wished she could own her own buisness or 'get what she wanted' whenever she wanted. Instead, she had to be a 'good girl' for her Dad, and help him with anything he needed or wanted - and he wanted her to marry a guy like Peter (Probably for the money and security. . ).

And Emma was smart, too smart even, some would say like her own boyfriend, Peter, who hated that she could even out smart him.

"That's cool." Emma admitted.

"Yea." smirked Alex, loving how intrigued this girl was and how easily impressed she got. Clearly, she either didn't get out a lot or was sheltered probably by Daddy or a boyfriend. "Whatever I want, whenever I want it.." she flirted, glancing down Emma's body.

The blonde had nice average fist full breasts, and a beautiful smile and hair Alex wanted to wrap in a fist and-

Emma blinked, not getting the hint until Lucas had to laugh, "Where you from, blondie?"

"Here." snapped Emma, still not liking him ..or his nicknames.

Sean glanced from her to Lucas, wondering where Lucas was getting at. Why did he care about where she was from?

"Let me guess though," Lucas rounded the pool table to stand closer to where the two sat at a table. "On the upper side?"

Emma stayed quiet.

"This must be some whole new world to you." he taunted

"Are you really going to be that cliche?" Emma taunted him, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you think bikers or a downtown bar scares me? Like someone lighting a cigerette is going to make me run home screaming?" she rolled her eyes. She's seen it all, she wasn't **that** naive.

"I'm not saying you're going to be scared of it because you're afraid," he paused, "But maybe scared because you like it."

Emma tensed. Like...this bar? These people? Hell no! But...then why was she still here? She was a big girl. And it was clear Manny had left or something with Jay. So why was she still here?

Emma caught Sean's eye again before he leaned down to take another shot. He glanced at her once more, before taking the shot. The guy was pretty damn good at pool. Whenever he shot his stick back, before slamming it back out, Emma would tense up and watch as his biceps clenched and his icy eyes concentrated so hard as he watched the ball he aimed for go into the net. And every time he'd glance at her after he scored, it's almost like he was looking to see if she had seen.

How couldn't she? She could barely deny the fact anymore that she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was gorgeous, earth shattering, painfully gorgeous.

Somebody at the Jukebox played a song and blasted it, making it harder for everyone to hear another unless you were face to face. Emma turned to Alex to finally ask, "What's his deal?"

Alex turned to glance to who Emma narrowed her pretty hazel eyes at. "Sean?" she smirked, remembering Sean staring at Emma before too. "Mechanic. He's 22. Single." she smirked.

Emma went red, "I-I didn't care about **that."**

"Sure."

Emma grabbed another shot. And that had to be her last, or she was going to puke.

((**))

"Jay! We're leavin!" barked Sean, walking out of the bar and out front with Spinner, Holly J and Emma in tow. Alex was last behind, locking up.

Jay paused from making out heavily with Manny against the brick wall of the bar. Manny blushed and he called over to them, "We're good!"

Sean gave him a look, and caught Manny mouthing 'sorry' to Emma. Before he could open his mouth, Holly J was already offering her a ride.

"Sean can drive you home." Holly J smirked to Sean, seeing the look on his face that already told her he would.

Emma tried to find her words, glancing at Sean again and them locking eyes. "thanks."

He nodded, clearing his throat and turned to his car, unlocking it all for them. It was a nice, red honda. He clearly took good care of it with all the nice added perks that he probably added on himself for being a mechanic.

Sean gave a wierd look at Holly J giggled, grabbing Spinners hand to crawl into the back of his car. "Just drop us off at Spinners."

Sean got in, rolling his eyes but smiling. Spinners dream come true.

Emma even laughed, getting into the passanger seat. Before they buckled up, Spinner leaned away from Holly J macking on his neck and he panted between Emma and Sean.

"Please drop us off first before she changes her mind."

Sean nodded and started the car, with Emma to the side giggling again.

((*)))

"Oh HollayJay." slurred Spinner, pulling away from making out with her as Sean drove and Emma awkwardly sat in the passanger seat.

HollyJ was on his lap and just mumbled against another kiss, "Spin, it works better when you shut up."

Emma had to laugh now and Sean smirked glancing at her.

"Don't worry, we're close." he told her.

Emma almost shuddered, his voice was so smooth and as sexy as he was. God! Was she ever drunk!? She never thought this way, about **anyone!** Not even her own boyfriend!

She giggled a bit to the situation they were awkwardly in because of the couple in the back and Sean chuckled too

They finally pulled into Spinners driveway and Spinner helped Holly J out.

Holly J peaked back into the car window on Emma's side to pout, "You're sure you're okay?" she glanced over to Sean, who was waiting impatiently, "She lives at 8938 Woodbine Avenue."

"Got it." Sean said, raising his eyebrow at Holly J. What did she think he was going to do? Leave a pretty girl on the side of the road?

Emma promised Holly J, "I'm fine. Tonight was... Interesting. I'm going home, and I'm going to bed."

Holly J pouted more but nodded. "Fine. I hope you did actually have fun despite your stupid boyfriend."

Again, Sean couldn't help but listen in now.

Emma rolled her eyes. Stupid Peter. She then had to admit, "I had fun." she nodded.

Sean hid his smirk and finally Holly J backed up so he could pull out and drive Emma home next.

 **Author note: OUU! The two are now alone, you know what that means! R**


	2. One Night Stand

"We're here."

Emma bit her lip. She knew that. Sean had just parked into her apartment buildings front lot. She shut her eyes, not believing she was going to be doing this but when she looked at him again, she knew why she was.

He was so fucking hot.

"Look," she said seriously, taking off her seat belt and turning her body to face him.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she suddenly looked so serious for but found that stern little voice so cute.

Then his mouth fell and watered she slowly began to take her top off. She sighed when it came off, dropping her shirt to his car floor. Her breasts were beautiful, and pushed up from that sexy black lace bra she wore, she was so fit and firm too. He even looked around wildly, hoping nobody else could see her.

Sean's eyes couldn't rip off of her. And he tried to! He said before he wasn't the random hook up type, but this girl was fucking unbelievable.

"Sean, right?" he nodded, and she went on, "We don't know another that well, and that's great." Emma admitted, "I don't want to know you any more than your first name. But I do want to get back at my.." she scoffed, and wondered what she should call Peter.

Ex? Boyfriend? Dickface?

"Boy friend." Sean said, still staring her body and back up to her beautiful face.

"Yeah." She said, ready to fully give herself to this guy who she was sure would fuck her right. Peter couldn't, and she was just itching for it. All her life she had been good, been with the good boys, and expected good from it! But where was the **good** sex?! .She wasn't perfect, and if she did or didn't stay with Peter, she knew she wouldn't regret _**this.**_

 _She simply asked, a little hesitant though,_ "Do you want me?"

In an instant, she got him so hard it hurt. He bluntly nodded. She almost blushed with a smile.

Emma then looked distracted as she tried to think, "I've never done a random 'hook up' before but I-"

Sean just grabbed her and pulled the back of her neck to bring her closer to him, crashing his lips to hers and she gasped, but kissed him back slowly before it grew deeper. The guy knew how to kiss! She moaned and then crawled over him as they kissed. She straddled comfortably onto his lap and moaned, loving the way he kissed her and ran her fingers through his hair. He was pretty good. He too, didn't want to even stop just _kissing_ her, she tasted and felt so good.

His arms pulled her more up against him, and she rocked against his hard cock in his pants and he finally broke the kiss apart to groan and shut his eyes as she sat there breathless and digging at his pants.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hands and looked around the car. "Not in here."

Emma gave him a 'what!?' look. She glanced around, and then sighed. Okay, maybe she didn't want to do this in a car. She then glanced at her apartment building. "Fine." she got off him and he felt a little cold when she did.

She was so warm.

She went back to her seat and grabbed her shirt, throwing it on. "Go park and meet me in apartment 202."

"Now I know where you live." smirked Sean, "That's not too _personal_ for you for this being just a hook up?"

Emma turned and paused before opening the door. He was trying to make a funny. She smiled and rolled her eyes getting out.

"Just hurry." she taunted, giving him a playful look to shut up and go. And Sean did, rather quickly, speeding if you will.

(((**)))

"Finally." Emma said as if she had been waiting for hours when he had only been gone 5 minutes and ran to her apartment door where she opened it and pulled him inside.

He had to chuckle, as she closed the door and just pushed him up against it. He then shut his eyes and kissed her hard when her soft lips met with his again. They kissed hungrily, backing up to the few steps that went up to a hallway where her bedroom was.

Following her up the stairs, Sean got a good look at her ass. She then turned and he blinked, smirking and trying to act as if he wasn't looking as she sent a playful glare and kept slowly walking backwards, leading him to her room.

As she walked, she explained, "I am only doing this because I am pissed off at my boyfriend. Okay?" she gave him a look like he should **know** that she never did this.

He knew. But he didn't care either.

"Works for me." Sean said as she pulled off her top revealing her perfect set again.

Now in her room, with the lights still out but not too dark to see another, Sean sat on the edge of the bed and she stood between his legs.

Sean sucked in his breath as she reached around and unclipped her bra, letting the globes she had free and stepped closer to him. He immediately raised his hands to rest them on her waist, and with what Emma felt like lasted _ages_ , and he stared at her body before looking at her breasts again and taking one into his mouth, playfully biting at one and moved to the other. Emma gasped out loud a little and moved more into him, moaning and biting her lip.

Just with one touch, and Sean was better than Peter ever was.

Sean lifted her skirt and pushed her damp panties aside and ran his fingers across her opening. She shuttered and then let out a little cute yelp as he slid two fingers into her cunt. He pumped his fingers in and out fairly quickly, and she had to hold on to his buff shoulders to keep from falling over as her legs buckled at least three times. Smirking up at her, he slowed his pace and used his thumb to rub her clit.

"Sean!" she gasped and knew she was close. He went faster now again, loving how his name sounded on her lips. He wanted to hear it again, and again. When she came, her legs gave out again and she tried to hold onto his muscular arms as much as she could. I don't know how long the orgasm lasted but his fingers didn't stop the whole time and she basically had to crawl onto him, almost hugging him as she came and cried out.

He held her until she stopped shaking, moaning and after she caught her breath, she pushed Sean down onto the bed and straight on his back.

He helped her slide his pants off and he smirked as she noticed just how much those jeans were holding his hard member down. She even looked a bit nervous for a moment; but he knew she'd like it, once she got use to it.

She reached down, and into his pants, making him grunt and his mouth drop when her hands wrapped around him, then he lost focus when she finally bent down, and took his cock into her warm mouth and sucked. It was the hottest, best blow job he'd ever been given.

Sean thought that her boyfriend must be a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like this. Then he thought that he was the lucky one, since he was having her now. Something told him she may not of ever went down on her boyfriend like this; this was what it was like to have one night stands..you could go wild, do things you always wanted to but never get judged for it cause you'll never see the guy again.

Sean tried to focus on her bobbing her head up and down his shaft, but she was so damn good and he had to fall back on the bed, rubbing his hands down his face. "Fuck, Em."

Emma came back up, smirking a bit. She liked him calling her that, her nickname. From his lips, it was actually kinda cute and familiar.

She stopped sucking sooner than Sean wanted, but she quickly moved and then straddled him, impaling herself on his cock. Maybe a bit too quickly. She must of been pretty drunk and forgot about his size. She cried out, and they both let out a moan as she slid down his shaft more and she clenched her eyes shut. She was determined to make him fit.

Sean thought that her mouth felt great on his cock, but him, inside her, definitely took the cake. She was hot, tight and clenching so hard around him. "Jesus." he gripped her waist when she began to move. She whimpered a bit, but was feeling him hitting her g-spot. It felt so damn good.

"God you're beautiful." he couldn't help but admit, watching her get into a rhythm as he laid back and enjoyed her pleasure with his hands on her hips.

"God, you're so fucking big," she panted out loud, looking a little unsure about that and even started to get off, "I don't know if I can do this.". She stopped. Not only could she not fit him, but maybe she shouldn't do this to Peter.

Sean pulled her back down and she gasped, feeling him fill her again and tossed her head back, moaning and whimpering so loudly he was sure her neighbors heard. He started thrusting his hips hard. He wasn't letting her get away that easy, she had started this. He enjoyed her on top of him, and as he pulled her hips back down to his, she had to lean forward and support herself on her bed frame, so not to fall over. He grabbed her ass and pumped harder as she sobbed in complete pleasure and came.

Finally she was able to pull herself off and then rolled over on to her stomach, breathless. Sean too was breathless, sweaty but still hard. She giggled a bit, not believing someone could make her come like that and he crawled back over her, nibbling her ear.

"We're not done, Em."

Once behind her, he teased her by running his fingers across her folds again and enjoyed the small tremble of her body she gave when he touched her. He groaned and almost came as he entered her pussy from behind and was back inside her.

As he was pounding her from behind, he kept a good grip on her ass. He decided to slap it a couple of times, and see how she moved. To his surprise she liked it and asked for more. It wasn't long before his fingers were in her hair, gripping it and panting in her ear with his eyes shut.

Emma's head was tossed back a little bit, with his grip on her hair, but as much as he fucked her, he was still being gentle. "Oh god, Sean." she moaned with her eyes shut. She was going to come again! "SEAN!" her fingers ripped at the sheets.

He got up on his own knees, but brought her with him, and didn't stop fucking her cunt from behind. Her back was against his stomach and his hands clenched her hips so hard until they moved to her breasts and clenched those next. He nuzzled her neck and felt him throbbing inside her, needing to explode, he panted, he growled, and finally-

The orgasm was intense and she gasped in sharply before letting a huge moan out and shook, resting her head back on his shoulder. Sean shut his eyes tight, and jerked once more up into her and she trembled. He groaned, and pushed once more before she had no choice but to fall back forwards on the bed, and clench the sheets when he needed to push once more in her and he collapsed right on her.

He was careful not to crush her body with his bigger buff one, shifting to the side a bit but keeping her slightly under him to the side as he held her. She was breathless, her hair a bit in her face and panting to catch her breath. He, breathless too, but not as much as her, kissed around the back of her neck, and inhaled her vanilla scent.

Emma knew she was going to pass out soon and she wanted his arms to stay around her, but that would of been too personal. But again, she didn't have a choice, he literally fucked her brains out.

He lifted his head, and then his hand, moving her hair out of her face as she still was clenching the sheets as much as her weakened little body could. He loved how she looked, how she panted, how she moaned, and now how she literally looked in complete bliss and he took pride in that. She should be fucked like this, every day. She needed to dump that idiot boyfriend of hers and find someone who could appreciate the way her body could move and love how her moans sounded as much as he did.

Emma turned to look over her shoulder, and he got lost in her eyes.

((**)))

"CAM!"

Sean snapped out of it, working on a truck at work the next following week. It had been 6 days since that night.

He couldn't stop thinking about that night, or her.

He looked at who called his name and saw Jay glaring right at him, "Can you get it together man?" he snapped, "I need you to hold this light as I go under."

Sean looked at the eletric light he held and passed over. Sean took it, and Jay leaned back on a board that rolled under the truck by the wheels under it.

Sean cleared his throat, "So, did you end up going home with that girl last weekend?"

"Manny." was all Jay said.

Sean shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, you go home with her?"

There was a long pause. "Nah." he heard Jay call back, "She got sick actually, so I drove her home. Gave her my number, but haven't heard from her since."

Sean bit the end of his tongue, and nodded. Guess that was that then. He'd never see her again.


	3. New Coworkers

"I puked in front of him for God sakes!" Manny cried out, and groaned, rolling back in her seat. "He even held my hair back."

Emma giggled wildly, sitting at the Dot, a Diner their friends Jane and Mia worked at.

"That's kinda cute." Emma admitted.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's done. I won't be seeing him again." she focused on Emma, "Now about you! How come you haven't dumped Peter yet?"

"All week I've wanted to Manny, believe me." Emma said while rolling her eyes, "But I've been busy with other things."

"I know.." Manny mumbled, knowing what and who Emma took care of on the side. Her mother. Spike had gotten cancer and Emma was always tending to her. Spike couldn't even get up from her bed anymore. Each year that passed by, it got worse. They were shocked at first when the Doctor said she'd only have 6 months, but two years later now, Emma just wished her mom would stop fighting. It hurt more.

Maybe it was time to go.

Manny saw the numb look in Emma's eyes and her own watered, "Em, it'll be okay."

"Dad's been in and out of the house. Craig doesn't even help me."

"Fuck Craig." Manny said. She hated him! He was Emma's older brother but barely ever helped out. He was too busy trying to be a musician.

"And Dad says the shop has been failing to meet ends." Emma snickered bitterly and shook her head, "He wants me to even come help work for him so he doesn't have to pay anybody else."

Manny even chewed her cheek, thinking of what Emma could do. Things have just been spiraling down for her.

"I'll help." Manny offered.

Emma's eyes lit up as she stared at Manny but she scoffed and shook her head, "No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You guys let me in like one of the family when I was younger. Spike is like my mother, don't tell me I can't help!"

Emma smiled sadly at Manny but nodded, "Okay."

((**)))

"So hows this?" Manny asked, walking out of her room.

Emma waiting in the kitchen impatiently, taunting her, "It's just a dirty ol' repair shop."

Manny wore cute jean short shorts and a tight white tank top with her long brown hair pin straight down. "How can you say that?!" she exclaimed, "There will be **mechanics** there, there will be **boys** there."

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes, grabbing her car keys. "Lets go."

Manny laughed but nodded, grabbing her bag.

((((((((*******)))))))))))

"Do you really want to hurt me? _Do you really want to make me crrry?_ "

Lucas laughed at Spinner dancing around the car they worked on and even Jay and Sean on the other side of the shop chuckled.

"What's the matter with you?" Mikey, an older manager, asked as he walked by.

Spinner laid down his tools and sighed, "I'm in love boys."

Lucas muttered jokingly to Jay, "Cause Holly J finally gave you the chance."

"After he begged 100 times." Jay chimed in.

Spinner held his middle finger up at them. Lucas laughed and exited, "I'm going for a smoke."

"Hey," Jay turned to Sean and Spinner came over to hangout with them, "You guys hear about Joey laying off some guys?"

"Only some part timers." Sean said with a shrug. "And Willy, the front desk clerk."

"I love Willy." sadded Spinner.

Sean assured Jay, "He'd never fire us."

"Well what else do you think he's going to change though?" Jay taunted, raising an eyebrow. "Our pay? Clearly he's hurtin' if he's firing some people."

"Boss is comin in." warned Lucas, walking by quickly from his smoke break and got to work. The front door opened, and just as he said, Joey was coming in.

Only, two figures followed after him.

"Meet your two new front clerks and the ladies who will now control your pay." Joey hollered loudly, getting the attention of every mechanic in the room who turned, and one shut off the music playing. Some even whistled and Sean tried to tilt his head to get a better look as he whipped his hands clean on his rag from his pocket.

"And there **won't** be **any** of that." barked Joey, pointing at the guys whistling who stopped abruptly, "This is my daughter, and her friend- who is like **family.** You don't fuck with my family."

The girls laughed quietly to another as the guys seemed to obey Joeys commands, until Emma caught someones eyes and hers widened.

Sean stood between Jay and Lucas, staring right back at her.

A flash back hit her hard..

 _"Oh god, Sean." she moaned with her eyes shut. She was going to come again! "SEAN!" her fingers ripped at the sheets._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Sean could only stare back and finally ripped his eyes off her, cursing and Jay nodded next to him. He knew how he felt.

"Damn.." Jay said, watching Manny standing up their like a Boss. Nobody knew about Emma and Sean though. "This will be fun." Jay said to Lucas who laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Emma swallowed, and looked away, trying to listen to her Dad go on about new rules here.

She was in deep shit.

(((((((*********)))))))))))

"Follow me, Manny, I'll show you the upstairs." Joey told his daughters friend, while Emma already knew this place like the back of her hand since a little girl, but since she was 16, she barely came by, too focused on school, and then her mother.

Joey and Manny went up the stairs, and just as Emma was going to follow, a hand grabbed her back down.

Emma gasped but was dragged down and then to under the stairs for 'privacy'. Seans piercing eyes burned through hers.

"You never mentioned you were Emma **Nelson,** daughter of **Joey** Nelson - my boss!" Sean hissed quietly at her. If Emma didn't know better, she'd say he might be a little afraid of her Dad.

"I didn't think I _had_ to."

Sean stared at her glaring at him. God she looked so hot. He shook his head and tried to reason, "I told you I was a mechanic, you couldn't add it up?" he muttered under his breath, more mad at himself than her but took it out on her, "I thought you were suppose to be smart."

Offended, Emma then counted to 10 in her head, and then calmly replied, "Why don't you just forget anything ever happened?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "I did."

She went to leave as his mouth parted and then he grabbed her snickering and shaking his head, "Woah, woah." he trapped her back under the stairs, "You forgot?" he challenged, "About what happened between _us_?"

Emma held a stern look as he raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

She couldn't of forgotten. He couldn't even stop thinking about it.

He leaned closer and she sucked in a breath until he stopped, and just stared her in the eye tauntingly. Her hazel eyes burned into his and his blue eyes then stared at her with lust. He felt her body against his again and Emma swallowed as his hand raised-

"And down here," her fathers voice ripped them apart, "Is my office, but whats mine is yours."

Emma and Sean stayed as still and as quiet as they could under the stairs as Manny and Joey came back down.

"Awesome!" Manny said.

Emma looked back to Sean, who narrowed his eyes back at her, then between them. They were up close, bodies back against anothers. He swallowed and rested his hands slowly up on her hips and Emma shut her eyes, her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip, inching closer to his lips.

"Where's Emma?" Joey asked, and Emma then ripped from Sean, walking off from under the stairs and pretended like she just came down them.

"Right here!" she smiled and nervously glanced back, but didn't see Sean. She turned back to her Dad who nodded and gave her a chart.

"Thanks again you two." he told her and Manny. Emma tightened her jaw and nodded. He guided them to their front large desk and Emma paused before entering it, turning to look back to the stairs.

Sean was now leaning on the staircase, staring her down, arms crossed. Those arms of his- ugh! Emma turned, and tried to concentrate on something else.

"Oh shit." she heard Manny say and looked over.

"What?" Emma squeeked. Did Manny know?! How could she tell, she didn't even tell her!?

"Jay. Over there." Manny nodded towards some guys about to go to lunch, and she avoided his eyes, turning back towards Emma.

Emma noticed Jay glance over and even kind of pitied him as he glanced at Manny before leaving. It was her who didn't call him back right? Manny thought he was probably so grossed out by her getting sick, but it was adorable that he had held her hair back.

But, Emma had to admit, it'd be harder avoiding Sean if Manny went out with Jay again.

"Whatever, we'll just, do our job." Emma confirmed, grabbing some dusty folders out from under the desk and wrinkled her nose, "God, Willy really didn't do anything around here."

Manny giggled.

 **Author note: Finally! An Update. To be honest, I wasn't sure where I was even headed with this story, but I think I got an idea lol. Leave a review and I'll keep posting more! Should I keep it smutty before Semma, or more lovey dovey?**


	4. I Wanted her, I had her- I want more

Lucas shut the hood of the car he was working on the next following week, "I'm outta here." he sighed, "Skinny! Wanna go for lunch?"

Nearby, Jay and Sean glanced over to see Skinny coming over from his side of the garage and nodded to Lucas.

"That is, if our new boss is okay with that." smirked Skinny, walking by the front desk to meet up with Lucas and narrowed his eyes at Emma.

Emma was like a busy beaver since working here. And in all honestly, the shop was looking more cleaned up than ever before and old paperwork got done before anybody got sued. The guys still didn't take her seriously though because one, she's a fine piece of ass (Said by Tray and Skinny) and two, she didn't have time to prove herself to them as she was busy taking care of the shop and thought she had nothing to actually prove. She hated most the guys the worked in here and more kept to herself.

She just barely glared at him as she got back to the folder she was signing through for her Dad.

Skinny chuckled, walking off with Lucas for lunch and they nodded goodbye to Sean as they walked by, but Sean couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Skinny and slowly back to Emma.

Sean bit the end of his tongue and clenched his jaw. Maybe if Emma didn't wear such _outfits_ , then the guys would stop treating her like a piece of meat.

 _'Come on, if she was even in scrubs, they'd be all over her. She's gorgeous.'_ Sean's voice taunted in his head. True enough.

Sean itched the back of his head as he threw his tools away, also hungry. He glanced at Emma and cleared his throat, walking over.

Jay and him were the only last ones in here with her since everyone had gone to lunch. Jay looked up and around noticing Sean gone and actually walking to Joeys daughter, Emma. Jay snickered and looked back down at the engine he stood by.

The boss was gonna kill him if Sean continued to chase that one.

Meanwhile, Emma looked up, noticing Sean had walked over but didn't know it was him until she did a double glance. He cleared his throat again, wondering where his damn words were.

"You've been here since 7." Sean knew, because he came at 8. "You haven't eaten yet."

Emma muttered, signing one more thing with her pen, "I'll eat when I'm done."

They've barely talked all week, nothing but stolen glances and then avoiding another.

Sean paused, watching her get to work again. He silently chuckled, shaking his head and walked off. So she was a controlling type huh? Get work done first, kind of girl. It was cute seeing her all tensed up and eager to finish.

((((((((******)))))))))

"Forget about her, man." Jay told Sean, sitting alone with him in a booth.

Behind them, they didn't notice Ellie getting the orders of the people behind their booth, and they overheard Jay.

"I can't." Sean said, looking even bothered himself. He had decided to finally tell Jay and only Jay what had happened between him and Emma that night.

"She's Joey's daughter, I think you can." Jay raised a warning eyebrow. He didn't want Sean fired.

"Doesn't work like that." Sean rolled his eyes, "I met her, I wanted her, I had her- I want more."

Jay bit into his burger and taunted with his mouth full, "Does this chick really put out or something?"

"It's not just that." muttered Sean, knowing yes, the sex was good, but it was more. Even just standing by her made him feeling..wousy.

God damn it. Why was this happening to him?

"Listen. Both those girls are untouchable now." Jay confirmed, his mind on Manny too sometimes- okay, most times. She was even sick today and Jay couldn't help but think of when she got sick with him, and he held her hair back, then carried her to his bed. He had never taken care of anyone before- nor seen someone still look beautiful after getting sick like that.

Jay snapped out of it and finished his sentence, "We gotta meet some new girls. Lets go out tonight man."

"I don't know." Sean shook his head.

Jay taunted him, "Yesterday Joey fired Bryan just for asking Manny for her number for the second time.." he shrugged, putting his hands up. "Not that I'm complaining. But imagine what he'll do to someone who tries on his **real** daughter?"

Sean got lost in thought, a troubled look upon his face. Ellie then came around holding an ice water container, "Refills?"

Jay looked up and glanced from her to Sean, "Nah."

Instead of even saying hey to Ellie, Sean got eager as he asked, "Can I get a omelette to go? The specail."

Confused, but happy he was at least talking to her, Ellie nodded and left. Jay gave him a wierd look, "We just ate a full meal."

Sean rolled his eyes.

((**))

Emma came back from counting the orders that came from shipment today in the back. Everyone was just getting back from lunch and drills were going again, giving her a head ache as she sighed and walked back to the front desk.

As she ran her fingers through her hair she stopped and noticed something on her side of the desk. A clear to go box from the diner up the street. An omelette sat in it. It looked really good, and cheesy too. It was a good guess on whoever got it for her. She loved double cheese.

There was even a clean fork on top for her.

She glanced around, and caught Sean's eye as he was setting a drill up before he smirked at her and down at his tool before he got back to work.

Emma felt her cheeks go warm, and she turned her back to look at her lunch again.

Damn him.

((((((***))))))

Emma's cellphone rang near the end of the day, and she picked it up without glancing at the caller, "Hello?" she was just shutting down the computer.

"Babe. It's me." came Peters voice.

Emma stopped abruptly. She didn't know why she was staying quiet, he knew she was on the other end, she said hello. She sighed quietly and looked around, catching a glimpse of Sean and she bit her lip.

After a moment she asked, annoyed, "What is it?"

"I just feel like you've been ignoring my calls. We haven't hung out all week."

Because you cheated! Emma scowled and tried to count to 10. "I'm just busy with my Dad's buisness right now. I'm trying to help him."

"No. This is about Darcy." he said knowingly.

Emma wanted to throw the phone at the wall, even Spinner passed by and quicked his pace when he saw how pissed off she looked.

"Look, Em, I don't know what you've heard, but I'd never and you know that. You know me."

Doubt ran through her veins. She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Let me pick you up, so we can talk." he begged. "Yes, Darcy can flirt a lot, but I'd never. She's a ditz, Em." he paused, and noticed Emma wasn't going to say anything. "I love you. You're my everything, Em."

Emma closed her eyes and cursed in her head. If he said her name once more like that she was going to seriously-

"Emma?"

"Fine!" Emma exclaimed, a little too loudly and snapped, "You can come. But just to talk and that's it." with that she hung up.

She looked up, and noticed all the guys working on the same car Sean did, were staring at her, even Sean himself. He raised an eyebrow and she scowled, turning her back on them.

(((((((((((((******))))))))))

It was dark out now, and the garage was closing. As Jay waited for Sean to get cleaned up, he came out of the locker room with jeans and a fitted white shirt. Jay nodded at him and they were going to go for some beers.

Hopefully, in Jay's case, other girls.

Jay rolled his eyes when he noticed Sean sneaking glances at Emma as they were getting closer to her desk, and she seemed to waiting for someone since it would be only her now with a closed garage.

Just who was she waiting for?

"Girls. Plenty of **single** girls. Just at the bar." Whispered Jay to Sean, trying to egg him on.

Sean glared at him but stopped at the desk. Emma looked up from sitting on a chair, waiting for Peter, and the dickhead was late.

Sean clenched his jaw and spoke up, "Are you going home soon?"

Jay stopped behind Sean and rolled his eyes. Emma noticed him, and that, and taunted him as she replied back to Sean, "Not yet. Waiting for someone. You guys can go though."

Sean noticed her raise an eyebrow at Jay. Clearly Jay was standing behind him, looking like an impatient ass. Sean offered, "We can stay." he shrugged. He didn't really like the thought of Emma downtown, here, alone.

Jay whined, "No we can't. Girls. All the girls just **down the street**." he pointed the direction of Alex's bar.

Emma felt a pinch in her stomach and she shifted uncomfortably, glancing back at Sean who seemed to be speechless now but sent a glare over his shoulder at Jay.

"Well, we're at Lex's if you wanna come by after."

Emma had to laugh. "That's a big no."

"Why?" Sean then smirked. Were memories flooding her head right now too?

She caught his eye and couldn't find the words for a moment. She snickered and avoided his eyes, "Because."

"That's not a reason."

Emma looked back at Sean. He was staring practically **through** her. She felt cornered, and slightly naked too. Could he stop?!

Saved by the bell, Peter came in from the front, shaking his car keys. They all turned and Emma's mouth hung, glancing between him and Sean.

"We're closed." Jay said.

Peter awkwardly coughed and pointed between him and Sean, "I'm here for Emma."

"Are you?" Jay said, more entertainingly, glancing back at Emma, and then to Sean.

"I'm Peter," he introduced, putting his hand out with a grin. "Emma's boyfriend."

Sean stood there, and clenched his jaw, avoiding looking at Peter or even Emma. Jay didn't even shake Peters hand.

"Right." was all Jay said before tapping the desk, "Well, thats our cue huh Cameron?"

Sean snapped out of it and nodded, merely glancing at Emma before leaving and then walked off to Lexy's. Emma's mouth hung and she stepped forward but then held herself back, watching Sean leave.

What was she doing!? And why did she want so badly to tell Sean it wasn't what he thought it was?

"You're late." she snapped at Peter. This already wasn't going well.

"I got caught up at work."

Emma laughed, grabbing her purse. Why had she even agreed to meet with him!? "You were busy with Darcy!" she snapped

He grabbed her arm from dashing around him, "You are so paranoid!" he then had to laugh and cupped her face, but she shoved his hands off her. He frowned and huffed, "Emma what else can I say or do to make you believe me?!"

"Hmm," Emma pretended to think, "Don't lie!?"

He clenched his jaw, and the obvious look on his face said it all. He was a cheating, lying rat.

"We're over," Emma pointed to the door of the garage, "Get out so I can lock up."

He looked like he was going to object, but then grumbled something and went. He stopped outside though as she locked up and begged, "You're the only girl I ever loved Emma. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else-"

"Does it make you sick?" Emma taunted and threw the keys in her purse. She had tears in her eyes. "Would it make you wonder what you did wrong even though you were faithful and always trying!?"

His shoulders dropped, "Emma, I'm sorry."

That's all she needed to hear. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but they had been together a long time, and he made her look stupid, and feel unwanted. She deserved more.

"Don't call me, don't show up here ever again. We're done." With that, she stormed off.

(((((****)))))))

Sean leaned more forward on the bar he and Jay sat at. Two brunettes were talking to them, but when Sean paid no mind, the other one walked away. Now Sean sat here, watching the game on the tv above the bar, and Jay sitting beside him flirting up the other brunette.

"Sean, didn't know you'd be here!"

Sean turned, and saw Ellie. Little did he know, she knew exactly that he'd be here. She over heard Jay today.

Sean opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shifted a little when she leaned on the bar to be next to him and then he brought the beer to his lips.

"I thought you never liked this bar." he said, sipping his beer.

"Wanted a change of scenery." she told him.

"Where are your friends?" he asked, wondering why she was sitting over here with him. She had actually came alone, but wasn't going to tell him that.

"Sean," she got serious. He swallowed when she stepped closer, and eyed his hand around his drink. "What happened between us? Why'd you just...stop?" she wanted those hands, on her. God she missed the way he use to feel.

Seans eyes glazed over and he tried anything to avoid her eyes and then downed his beer.

She laughed, "Sean, come on. I deserve to know."

He laid the beer down, and then felt her fingers glaze over his. He sighed and then spoke honestly, "Just didn't work between us El, that's all."

Her hand slipped down, and rested on his knee. "I think," she purred a bit, her green eyes popping from her red hair, "We should have another drink and see where it goes."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, then glanced down at her hand, and at his empty beer.

(((((((********))))))))))

Emma flew into Lexy's, still pissed off but ready for a drink. She looked around and noticed Jay ofcourse sitting at the bar and Alex on the other side standing there with him.

Alex stood up more when she noticed her, "Blondie, from the other week." she remembered and grinned. "Patron?"

"Yea, actually." Emma nodded. Why not!? She needed something strong.

Jay turned to look at her, shocked she was here.

"Alone?" Emma asked him smugly. Where was all those girls he was talking about..?... . . and where was Sean?

He snickered bitterly and shook his head, "No I'm- I'm not alone. I just-"

"You're alone."

"Yeah? Well, you're a bitch."

Emma just bashed a lovely smile before she sipped her beer that Alex laid down next to her patron.

"And a matter of fact," Jay raised a finger, "Sean isn't went home with another girl, an ex of his actually. They were never really over."

Emma raised an eyebrow, Jay was trying too hard. And why was he trying to hurt her?

"Sean told you we slept together didn't he?"

"Doesn't make what I just told you untrue." Jay confirmed, raising an eyebrow. Then, he saw Emma's eyes fade away a bit. He then cursed himself, wondering why he had to be a dick like that.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore that horrible gut feeling. Why was she feeling this way over _him_? Clearly he was just some guy who used girls and took them home from bars. She was stupid to think there was anything real between her and Sean.

"Here." muttered Jay, passing her his own shot and nodded at Alex for more. "Lets just get wasted."

Emma happily agreed

((((((********)))))))))))

Ellie giggled, missing a step and pulled Sean along with her. He was a bit wasted, but as soon as he glanced up to see her old apartment building they had walked to, he couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't be drunk enough.

"Come on," Ellie said, feeling him stop when she tried to go, his hand in hers.

They had made out a few times on the way home, the good stuff was just about to happen.

Sean continued staring at the building until he looked at Ellie and he swallowed painfully, furrowing his eyebrows. "I can't, Ellie."

Her smile turned into a frown, and she hesitated before walking to him and cupped his face, "No, you can.."

He removed her hands off him, "Ellie we're done. Do you think hooking up is going to help that?"

"It's just sex." she insisted, her eyes burning into his desperately. She needed him so bad. No other guy compared to him.

"For me, maybe." he nodded, "But is it for you?"

Her mouth fell, and she couldn't believe he was asking her that. "I am _over_ you Sean Cameron!" she yelled and he clenched his jaw, nodding and looking down. He didn't mean to be so rude, but she clearly wasn't.

She began to tear up and he cleared his throat, "I should go." before he turned, he insisted, "And you should find a **much**.." he looked for words, "A much better guy than me, Ellie."

He turned to go and she finally broke down, "What if I tried and what if I can't!?"

He turned back, a little shocked and a little confused on how to answer that.

"I've been with other guys, Sean, and none of them make me feel the way you did. Why did you have to do that me?" tears ran down her cheeks.

Sean cringed. "I-I'm sorry." he didn't know she was hurting so bad. "If it helps? I know how you feel. . .. to be used.." he drifted off, mind on someone else now.

"That doesn't help." Ellie said and shook her head, turning to leave. "That doesn't help at all knowing some other girl has enough power to hurt you when I can't even get you to notice me."

Sean watched her leave, stumbling a little, and he itched the back of his neck cursing. He made sure she got into her apartment before he turned and walked home.


	5. Flat Tire, And Sean Comes For Dinner

Sean was lucky enough not to have a hangover the next morning, but when he walked into work, he glared at everyone using drills and hammers.

Even if he wasn't hungover, that didn't mean he was in a good mood.

He walked to the front desk to sign in, trying to ignore Emma but it was hard when she wore a dress today. She was so naturally pretty with nothing but mascara on and her hair in it's natural slightly wavy state. She had on a soft pink dress that was short, breezy and pretty on her. She sat on her chair, covering her mouth though.

Sean wrote his name down in the book, but eyed her a little skeptically.

"Morning!" both her and Sean looked over to see Jay drag himself next to Sean to sign in. He smelt of booze, as he normally did after a Thursday night.

Sean muttered back under his breath and Jay grinned over to Emma next, "Emily." he greeted

Emma just whimpered back, and with the back of her hand still covering her mouth she excused herself quickly, "I got to go."

With that, she ran to the private bathroom as Manny turned from the other side of the desk and raised an eyebrow, looking back to Jay and Sean.

"She okay?" Sean asked.

Jay sighed dramatically, "I just have that way with girls."

Him and Manny shared a look and she taunted him "What? Making girls puke their guts out?"she giggled as he scowled after her when she walked away.

Sean had to chuckle, sneaking a look at Jay who then stormed off but pointed at Sean warningly not to say anything.

(((((((****)))))

Sean didn't see Emma for the rest of that day, she must of went home, and he kept glancing at Manny standing alone until he walked over.

"Hey." he greeted.

Manny glanced up from boredly playing with the phone cord. Sean had to silently laugh. She wasn't as hard working as Emma it seemed.

"Hey." she greeted back.

Sean had to ask, "What's wrong with Emma?"

Manny smirked, glancing around to make sure Joey wasn't in site. "What's your deal with Emma?"

Sean stared at her. She must not know. He was actually shocked. Weren't Emma and Manny best friends?

He cleared his throat and luckily, saved by the bell, Jay came over to sign out to go home. "She got drunk last night." he told Sean.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows at Jay, "How do you know?"

"I was with her." Jay had to laugh, "She can drink when she wants to, but she sure as hell can't handle it the next morning."

Manny put her hand on her hip and scowled at Jay until he noticed her glare and shut up like a good boy.

Sean wanted to get this straight, and slowly asked, "She came to Lexy's last night?"

"Yea." Jay rolled his eyes. "I just said that."

Manny looked at Sean, wondering what was up. It was also cute how into Emma he seemed to be. Did Emma know this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sean barked at him but shut up as Joey entered the garage. He came straight over, glancing between Jay and Sean.

"My boys aren't fighting, are they?" he taunted like they were kids. They were sure acting like them.

Sean glared at Jay and just scoffed, storming off.

(((((((((*********)))))))))

"Hey Em." greeted Mia, coming over to Emma at the diner who sat there, looking less green.

"Hey." she smiled and sat with Holly J.

"What can I get yeah?"

"The specails. Two greasy cheeseburgers." Holly J said proudly.

Emma softly laughed and shook her head, "Hold the meat on mine, make it a veggie."

"Ofcourse." Mia said, smiling and rolling her eyes. She didn't expect different from Emma.

Holly J watched her go and turned back to Emma, "So you're feeling better?" Emma nodded. "I should of warned Alex that you can't drink too much."

EMma laughed and shrugged, "It was my own doing. I had a hard...night."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright, two burgers, one veggie." Mia said, coming back and laying down the plates that were laid talently on her arms with balance. She sat with them and sighed, "I have an hour break."

"You know what we should do that we haven't done since highschool?" Holly J asked with a smirk, "The beach."

Emma sighed, "I don't know, maybe I should go back to work." she chewed on her fries, "I wasn't going to take the whole day off . .. I feel better."

"Take the day off!" Mia nudged her, "Come on."

Emma bit her lip but then smiled, "I do have the car today."

"Don't be proud of that thing." teased Holly J, "I haven't seen actual jeeps since the 90s."

"It's cute!"

"Its beach worthy." nodded Mia and they laughed.

"I feel bad, leaving Manny with the work." Emma cringed, still unsure.

Mia waved her off, "She faked sick yesterday Em. Her and Jane went to the movies!"

Emma gaped but couldn't complain. Manny could take a day or two off if she wanted to, Joey barely paid them because he was in a rough spot right now.

"Fine!"

(((((((((((((*************)))))))))))))

"You closin' up?" Jay asked Sean, since it wasn't so busy today, Joey told them to go home. Everyone had gone but him, Sean and Joey.

Sean looked up from looking at a blue print of a car and looked around, now noticing everyone was gone. "Oh, yeah." he muttered, "guess so."

Joeys light was still on in his office but they didn't disturb him.

Jay went to leave but frowned and turned. "You still mad at me?"

Sean looked up confused, but then recalled what Jay did lastnight. "Did you make a move on her?"

"Total Gentlemen." Jay said, holding his scouts honor fingers up.

Sean chuckled and shook his head, "then no."

The phone began to ring, and Jay glanced at it, and back to Sean. "I'm off the clock!" he walked out with that.

Sean snickered and rolled his eyes. He walked to the front desk, and sighed before leaning on it and picked up the phone. "Joey's Garage." he glanced around to look for a pen incase it was a customer.

"... is my Dad there?"

Sean paused, and then slyly grinned, crossing his arms on his desk. "Maybe."

"Yes or no?" Emma's voice snapped at him.

Sean looked at Joey's closed door. Joey behind it, working at his desk. "No."

Emma groaned.

Sean had to ask, "What's wrong?" Maybe he could help.

"Nothing.." she said it slowly though, he could tell she was wondering if she should tell him or not. He waited. "I'm stuck, flat tire."

He stood up straight and grabbed a paper, holding onto the pen. "Where abouts?"

"Sherlock lake."

"I thought you were sick?"

"I was okay? Then I felt better, then I obviously came out here. Are you seriously going to drill me about this?"

Sean stuck the paper into his jean pocket as he muttered, "You sound like a teenager."

"Are you coming or not? I can just call my Dad's cell-"

"I'm coming." Sean hung up with that, grin on his face and went to go get Emma.

(((((((******))))))))

Emma groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she drove up to this lake in this shitty car her Dad gave her. The jeep had a flight tire, and was parked to the side of the road. Luckily, it wasn't a busy road. She could still see the beach a little miles away, like a picture on a post card.

She leaned on her yellow jeep, wearing her red bikini with a jean skirt on and a blue tee thrown over that. Her hair was damp from swimming, and now drying in beachy waves.

Holly J and Mia had gone to some beach party, but Emma decided to go home, that's when she got stuck here when her tire blew.

Cheap ass car.

The sunlight glinted off her eyes, making her hazel eyes more pronounced. Emma licked her parched lips. She was thirsty. She leaned in to the car, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long refreshing drink, before placing it on the hood of her car.

Her mind clouded with thoughts of him. How many nights had passed when all she could think of was him? His striking blue eyes, his wavy hair- ugh! DAMN HIM.

Emma sucked in a deep breath seeing Joey's garage truck coming, thank god!

It parked infront of her car and she moved out of the way until the truck turned off, and Sean stepped out, swinging his keys.

Emma avoided his eyes and just pointed at the tire, "It's flat."

"I can see that." he taunted and stepped beside her, glancing down. She folded her arms and took a little step away. He reached his foot out and kicked the tire. "It's not just flat, it's slashed. You need a new whole tire."

"Did you bring one?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You're suppose to carry an extra one." he took a deep breath, "You're lucky your Dad's my boss. I'll tow it in."

Emma felt a bit embarrassed, but covered it up with a tight nod.

When he got her jeep hooked up to the truck, she got into the front of the truck, and he got into the drivers spot again.

She narrowed her eyes, watching him start the truck up and grabbed his own water bottle, taking a gulp. Her gaze lowered to his biceps and triceps, clenching each time he moved- Emma looked away and cursed at herself. She had to stop. Her Dad would not only kill her, but Sean too.

As Sean drove, he glanced over at her, seeing her window down and she let the air softly blow against her face and through her hair.

"Do you want to come to the shop and wait or me to drop you off at home?"

"Home." Emma muttered without turning back. She had to go help her mom, she was late as it was.

Sean nodded.

(((((((((*********)))))))))

When Sean dropped her off home, he stared at the big house Joey owned. He didn't understood why people needed huge houses like this, but it was nice, you know, if you liked that sort of thing.

He wondered why though Emma still lived there, until he saw a women, very slim, with a scarf wrapped around her head gardening. A wheelchair was parked on the porch.

That couldn't be Joey's wife, could it? She was so young and full of energy the last time Sean had seen her.

"My mom." Emma snapped him out of staring as she unbuckled her seatbelt and Sean felt a pinge of guilt but then pity.

"Is she okay?"

"No." Emma just bluntly said and went to go.

Sean reached out and grabbed her arm, getting Spikes attention from behind Emma. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No."

"Emma?" called Spike, standing up straighter with her hose.

Emma seemed bothered and sent Sean a look again, "Just go, okay?" she hopped out and went to close the door.

Sean looked hurt, until Emma didn't have any more say as Spike was already walking over. It was her! Joey's wife. She looked tired was all and not as _bright_ anymore. Still a big smile though and kind eyes. Sean could sense though something bad was wrong with her.

"Hi there," she grinned and stood by Emma before the blonde got to the shut the door and Emma looked unhappy. Spike glanced at the truck and smiled back kindly to Sean, "You must work with my husband then?"

Sean cleared his throat and grinned, itching behind his ear, "Yeah."

"Flat tire again honey?" Spike teased Emma who muttered something Sean couldn't make out. "Why don't you stay for dinner! We are having pasta. Joey just got home too-"

"That's not a good idea." Emma already protested. She also didn't forget that Sean went home with another girl last night. This might be why she was a little testy.

"I'd love to." both Spike and Emma looked up to Sean's devilish smirk, and nod.

"Good!" Spike happily said and turned, dropping her hose and going inside as Sean parked and looked back at Emma out his window.

She scowled him and just went to the front door, but waited for him to get out and follow.

Sean brushed his hands on his pants and jogged up the steps, meeting up with Emma with a dimpled grin showing off on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes but blushed, going inside first.

"Look sweetie." Spike said when they entered the dining room, "We have a guest."

Sean paused beside Emma, and looked to see Joey at his chair, glaring up at him from the table. "Yes, I heard." he nearly growled, and looked between Sean and Emma. Emma put on her best innocent show.

Sean just bared a grin and acted mature, "Can't say no to pasta." he nodded at Spike.

Joey fell for it. Maybe it was Sean just being kind to his wife and not a pass at his daughter.. "Fine, sit down."

Both Emma and Sean sat across from them, both glancing at another. Spike smiled looking between them, clearly not missing what her husband was.


	6. We Did This Backwards

"So.." Sean quietly said under his breath next to Emma as Joey and his wife were in their own conversation, "You live between here and your own apartment?"

Emma only played with her pasta, barely eating it and mumbled back, "I'm barely at my own place. Someones got to watch my mom."

Sean paused, glancing at Spike and then sadly nodded, understanding that. The woman was so nice, and didn't deserve cancer. It was really a damn shame, and Joey being a dick the last year or so has been now making sense.

"Emma, are you done?" the blonde nodded and her mom looked to Sean next, "Sean, you too?"

"Yes Mrs Nelson." Sean cleared his throat, "It was really good."

"Do you not have home cooked meals often?" Spike teased, taking his plate but paused when Emma stood up and just took it for her. Spike couldn't do heavy lifting or practically much lifting at all. Sean even saw Spike sadly watch Emma collect everything and go do the dishes in the sink.

She followed after, leaving Joey and Sean in the room alone.

"Thanks for getting daughter," Joey spoke up, his eyes on everything but Sean though. "I know you were off the clock and all.."

Sean stiffly nodded as they both picked up their glasses to take a drink from. Hopefully Joey didn't see there was more to it. Like how Sean wanted his daughter more than any girl he'd ever met.

Sean turned is head to watch Emma do the dishes in the kitchen with her mom near by. They were smiling and talking about something now, leading Emma to giggle which Sean smirked at.

(((((***)))))

"He's cute." Spike whispered to Emma in the kitchen, drying the dishes Emma passed her.

Emma cleaned plates from dinner and blushed hard, "Please mom." she didn't want to hear it.

Spike smirked and glanced over her shoulder to the guys sitting in the living room now, "Do you work together a lot?"

Emma sighed, trying to stop smiling, "Sometimes. What are you trying to get at?"

Spike tried to shrug her left shoulder innocently, "He's just a really attractive young man, Emma. That's all!" she glanced back, and turned back to Emma with a quieter tone, "He must work out. Does he work out?"

Emma sent her mom a look, "I don't know, I don't follow him around to see what gym he goes to."

"You should." Spike muttered. Emma giggled madly.

"Mom!"

((((**)))))))

"Got any girl friends, Sean?" Joey asked, watching the game but his mind on something else. He swore all through dinner, Sean and Emma were stealing glances at another. Or at least, this punk was sending his daughter looks.

Sean looked away from the game, sitting on the couch and glanced at Joey in his sofa chair.

"Uh, no."

Joey didn't like that answer, narrowing his eyes at Sean. "Why not?"

Before Sean could answer, Spike came into the room. Joey eyed Sean down not understanding why a girl wasn't in his life. The guy was a good mechanic, and every girl and lady that came in always asked for Sean.

"Honey." Spike came over, slowly, and coughing a little. She put a hand on Joeys shoulder who looked up worriedly but she shook her head, "I'm okay."

Emma was coming up behind and Sean sat up, glancing between them all and a bit worriedly at Spike. Too bad he couldn't see through her like Emma could. Her sly dog of a mother was trying to make Joey leave them alone.

"Will you bring me to the pharmacist just up the street? I'm out of my meds.."

"Why don't we get Emma-"

"Emma always does it, honey." Spike sent him a look, "You can do it for me, can't you?"

Joey was already getting up, "Of course I can, honey." he paused though, and eyed between Sean and Emma.

Sean took the hint and coughed, "I'm headed out soon too. I'll see you at work Monday."

Emma sat on the couch with Sean, watching Joey nod and then take his wife for once to the pharmacist. It's not that he didn't like helping, it was just still hard for him. He loved Spike with everything and still barely accepted her condition.

When the door shut, Emma turned her head to see Sean staring at her, "What?" she didn't mean to say it so quietly but it came out in a mere whisper.

"I just.." he drifted off, "I didn't know what you were going through."

Emma's eyes met with his and she opened her mouth, but shut it. Her eyes seemed to shimmer but she looked away before he could even apologize.

"Emma-"

"Maybe you should go now." she said, standing up and turning so she could wait for him to get up.

Sean's mouth hung, staring up at her and he then frowned and stood up. Emma's eyes met with his again, noticing him nonstop staring down at her. She felt uncomfortable, and then tensed when he took one step closer.

"Sean." it came out as a warning, but his hands slowly lifted to grab onto her hips and pull her close to him..

Emma sucked in a tiny breath, and looked up at him under her eyelashes, before back down between the small space of their bodies.

This was so not a good idea.. .. . or was it?

He looked down at her and painfully admitted, "I want to get to know you better, Em."

Emma kept looking down, but let him hold her. He closed his eyes and inhaled her vanilla scent. "We can't just do that." she sadly insisted.

"Why not?"

Emma looked up, "Because we already-" she stopped, and her cheeks went warm. Sean had to grin a little at that, raising one hand to run his thumb down her cheek and cup the side of her face in his hand.

"So what if we do this backwards?" he shrugged.

Emmas eyes then hardened and she snapped, "Well first off, you're still going home with your ex from bars."

Sean was taken back. He then scoffed and asked, "What did Jay say to you?"

"Enough."

Sean mentally noted that he would deal with Jay later. "Well it's not the truth. Not really."

Emma snickered and pulled away from him, rolling her eyes and went to turn but he grabbed her back into him. She gasped and closed her eyes as he kissed her, and he kissed her with all he had.

She moaned into the kiss, feeling his talented lips massage hers and his needy hands back on her hips. She couldn't help but press herself against him, kissing him back.

She pulled away to breath for a moment, pushing against his chest. "My Dad will kill us."

"He doesn't need to find out, Em."

She hesitated, but they kissed again, and Sean groaned against the kiss when she pressed herself more against his body and then nodded, agreeing with him.

They fell back on the couch, and Sean pulled Emma on top of him and she straddled him.

She pulled away breathlessly, closed her eyes and enjoyed his hands grip her hips and pull her back into his erection. "Sean." she moaned and bent back down to his lips. He kissed her, then went to her neck while pulling the string of her bikini top under her shirt, apart.

Emma gasped and ripped apart from Sean, hearing the back door open and grabbed his hand to run and hide.

((*))

"You're being paranoid." Spike teased Joey when they came in from the back door.

Upstairs, Emma had quietly pushed Sean up against the wall and put her hand over his smirking mouth. She cursed as she glanced at the stair case, seeing her bikini top lying on the top of the stairs. Luckily though, her mother couldn't do stairs, so Joey would probably set her up in the living room for a nap and stay with her.

Sean and her were in the clear.

They tried to stay quiet but with Emma standing there pressed against Sean with just her jean skirt on and practically see through white shirt, he couldn't help but take her hand off his mouth and now pin her against the other wall behind her. He pushed his hands up her shirt and raised it up so he could caress her hard breasts. Emma sucked in a loud shakey breath and closed her eyes in bliss, letting Sean position himself between her legs and felt his hands squeeze her breasts and his fingers brush her nipples until they were back down on her hips.

They kissed another slowly now and then pulled apart to open their eyes to stare at another. Emma lost her breath at the way Sean looked at her. It made her feel good, powerful. They could still hear her parents talking down the stairs..

"I don't like the way he looks at her." Joey said.

Emma broke eye contact first to smile and Sean snapped out of it too at her fathers words. Sean grinned and pulled Emma back to him, nuzzeling her neck, kissing it tenderly as his hand had less angelic ideas.

His hand slid between her legs and Emma bit her lips as his fingers pushed past her bikini bottoms and reached for her wetness, and began to stroke. She whimpered and held onto him in an embracing way and she breathlessly gasped at the nape of his neck. He immediately felt a tender shiver going through her body once he slid two fingers inside her clit and began moving in and out somewhat gently. She then started to tremble around him as he picked up the pace and she had to bite her lip from screaming.

"Take me to your place." Emma begged him.

(((((((((((*******)))))))))))

Emma and Sean had snuck out of the back door of her parents' house, Emma laughing and both of them running to his car as it began to pour outside. It was getting dark too and they panted as they hopped into the truck.

Sean and Emma ripped through his apartment door next, kissing madly as rain hit against his windows and thunder crackled.

Sean panted, his eyes full of lust and hunger as Emma ripped away from him to inspect his apartment. She turned around in a little circle, looking at his nice furniture, tv, and even fish tank. She turned back to him, passing him a playful smile to hint that she was sort of impressed and then yelped with a laugh when he pulled her back to him.

Sean held her tighter in his arms, and he captured her mouth with his. The connection Emma felt with Sean shot through her body and she kissed him just as passionately. Suddenly he went still and stopped.

"Em? Do you really want this?" he looked into her eyes as he spoke to her. "Because I want you so badly. I need to know."

"Yes, Sean, I want you." she said.

Sean lowered his mouth and kissed her tenderly, running his hands through her long blonde hair. The thunder boomed again and Emma jumped, holding onto Sean and holding herself right up against him. He chuckled.

Next, they moved to his bedroom.

Sean's hands moved up Emma's naked sides, touching every curve of her body he loved. He laid on top, and lowered his head to place kisses between her breasts. Emma's hands ran through his hair and she whimpered.

She pushed at the waist band of his boxers and he pushed the rest of it down for her , now lying naked together. His strong hands pushed her legs apart and in one stroke, he pushed into her and kissed her just as he did and she gasped into his mouth and shut her eyes.

Somehow, this night felt different then the first night..

He rocked slowly, and gently, and Emma had to pull away from their kiss to chew her lip and throw her head back. Sean moved over her, watching her face screw up in pleasure and bliss and focused on just her.

She raised her head up, panting and rocking with him now and moaning. The thunder crackled again.

She held on tight as her first orgasm hit with intensity. Sean continued pounding into her as her pussy contracted over and over again, until she pushed on his chest and pulled her hips away to breath and catch her breath.

"Oh my god." Emma moaned out loud and laughed a little. He grinned down at her, watching her try to gain back any senses. When she came to, she sent him a look and pinned him down to the bed next.

This night was far from over.

Sean helped her come sit on his lap as he leaned back against his bed frame and her manicured hands cupped his face as they shared another kiss and slowly underneath her, his big hardness slid back inside of her. Her mouth hung and he too began to grunt and pull away to move her hips back and forth onto his cock as they stared helplessly into anothers eyes.

One look said it all. One eye to eye moment.

They were in love.


End file.
